Regalos
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Un regalo no debe ser costoso para robar el corazon de alguien, simplemente debe ser dado con amor.


**Regalos.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece ok?

**Notas:** nada que decir, solo que este fic lo considero de los peores que eh escrito, espero no revolverlas u_u… tomatazos al final….

* * *

-Nee Albafica sensei, yo... Eto... -un pequeño niño de unos aproximados 8 años de cabellos verdes y ojos terracota se acercaba tímidamente a un joven de aparentes 20 años con el cabello y los ojos de un turquesa puro, quien se encontraba vigilando a un grupo de niños de primaria para que no se hiciesen daño. -¿eh Shion? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? - el denominado sensei se agacho a la altura del pequeño Shion colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello, el niño se sonrojo por la cercanía del mayor mientras movía inquietamente las manos detrás de su espalda ocultando algo en particular.

-bueno, yo... Yo quería...

-Albafica sensei! – alguien mas interrumpió las palabras del menor, el maestro volteo hacia donde provenía la voz mientras se levantaba para toparse con un joven de casi su estatura con el cabello corto, azul y rebelde.

-¿Manigoldo? ¿Qué haces aquí?, esta es el área de preescolar y primaria. –el mencionado simplemente sonrió ampliamente mostrándole al maestro lo que traía en manos, una caja de lo que parecían ser chocolates -forrada en color rojo con forma de corazón y como adorno unos listones rosa y blanco formando un hermoso lazo alrededor del empaquetado tratando de no ocultar la marca de los dulces que se encontraba garabateada en manuscrita de un color dorado-

- No vengo a nada más que esto sensei, feliz San Valentín –sonrió mientras le daba el obsequio y aquel lo recibía algo sorprendido- y también, me gustaría poder invitarle a salir a comer, ¿qué dice?... podemos comer helado, ir a un café y bueno al final podríamos…

-Ni creas niñato que este hombre se atrevería a aceptar tus ridículas peticiones –no le dejaron terminar ya que un hombre alto, con el cabellos de color plateado se interpuso entre el solicitado profesor y Manigoldo.

– Minos-sensei ¿de qué habla?- Albafica enfrento al peli plata alejándolo levemente del peli azul que parecía que quería lanzarse hacia el mayor. –por favor, esa no es manera de hablarle a un alumno, mejor dígame ¿qué es lo que quiere?- El de ojos turquesa encaro con el ceño fruncido a Minos, quien sonrió maliciosamente y de repente saco un gran arreglo de flores -el cual estaba compuesto de margaritas, azucenas, dalias, claveles y lirios envueltas en papel transparente color verde claro, tul de color rosa formando un tipo de sombra en conjunto al papel transparente, rizos de cintas rojas y blancas, por ultimo siendo rodeadas por un listón plateado que se amarraba en un hermoso lazo- el cual coloco en ambas manos del mas bajo al mismo tiempo que se las sostenía y colocaba un casto beso en la derecha. – No era mi intención ofender al pequeño es solo que espero que no se le olvide que es hoy la fiesta de los profesores, como nuevo elemento del plantel es la primera y no puede faltar ¿de acuerdo? – Albafica pareció meditar las palabras de su colega suspirando de cansancio por aquello.

-le dije que no soy muy asedio a las fiestas… pero había prometido ir así que cumpliré. –Volteo hacia Manigoldo que seguía mirando fulminantemente al otro profesor que tanto le desagradaba – lo siento Manigoldo, pero hoy estoy algo ocupado así que no puedo aceptar tu invitación, de igual manera no puedo andar con alumnos así como así, perdóname. Pero en serio, muchas gracias por tu regalo no debiste molestarte.- sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacia sonrojar al más joven quien solo atino a bajar el rostro un poco cohibido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. No se preocupe… pero no me rendiré, algún día podre tener alguna oportunidad de salir con el sensei… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro mas para sí mismo que para los demás, Minos observaba el desaire que sufría el alumno con una sonrisa iba a agregar algo mas cuando escucho la campana que indicaba el final del receso.

-bien, es hora que te retires a tu salón Manigoldo, gracias de nuevo – sonrió mientras el otro le correspondía y se alejaba observando como Albafica ingresaba al suyo correspondiente sin siquiera observar al otro docente, poniéndole atención simplemente a sus pequeños alumnos. Sonrió para sí, al menos él sabia como obtener aquellos gestos amables del profesor y eso le daba felicidad a su corazón.

Mientras tanto Albafica sensei terminaba de contar a sus alumnos dándose cuenta que le faltaba uno en especial, el pequeño con el que todo aquello había empezado. –oye Dokho, ¿has visto a tu compañero Shion? – le pregunto al que sabía era el más apegado al de cabellos verdes.

-mmm… me pareció verlo ir tras ese árbol – dijo el niño apuntando un enorme cerezo que se encontraba en el centro de la escuela, un árbol que había estado ahí incluso antes de la fundación del plantel y que era lo suficientemente grande como para esconder a un adulto y por supuesto a un niño de 8 años. El maestro se dirigió al lugar para poder traer de vuelta al pequeño, una vez estando ahí se dio cuenta que Shion se encontraba con una mirada triste y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus lindas mejillas, se preocupó.

-¡Shion!, ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras? – El niño no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor hasta que escucho su voz y lo vio examinándolo de arriba abajo, sacudiéndole lo poco de tierra que tenía y observando si no estaba lastimado. El menor se hizo para atrás negando con la cabeza. – no es nada… estoy bien sensei. – Pero no estaba bien, ningún niño llora por nada, Albafica lo miro directamente a los ojos haciendo sonrojar a Shion.-dime la verdad, acaso ¿no confías en mí?. El menor se puso nervioso, no quería que el maestro le odiase, no, ni tampoco que se decepcionara de él, lo quería y mucho y tenía que ser valiente si lo quería solo para el mismo, pero una vez más observo de reojo el regalo que él le había conseguido al sensei y se sintió cohibido al recordar lo que le habían dado por los mayores. Albafica observaba las expresiones y movimientos de su alumno y le había llamado la atención las manos del pequeño.

-Bien Shion, dime ¿que traes atrás?- le dijo apuntando su espalda el chico volteo levemente y suspiro resignado, era ahora o nunca.

-¡tome! – Vio frente a su rostro una silueta roja, enfoco mejor su vista y encontró entre las manos del pequeño una rosa roja, eso lo había sorprendido, la tomo y miro a Shion –¡Feliz San Valentin! Albafica- sensei. – El mayor se extrañó y algo no le encajaba muy bien así que decidió preguntar. – pero Shion, ¿por esto llorabas?, acaso ¿te sentías obligado?

-no! –Soltó de pronto- es solo que… al ver… que al ver los regalos de su otro alumno y Minos-sensei… yo…yo… - ahora comprendía, era eso. Sonrió y deposito un tierno y puro beso en los labios del menor, sorprendiéndolo y avergonzándolo. – Siempre me han gustado las rosas, son mi favoritas y no es necesario entregar un regalo muy caro para hacer feliz a alguien, a veces lo más sencillo es lo más indicado- sonrió- gracias Shion, ahora vamos que ya debimos haber empezado las clases.- Albafica tomo de la mano al chico de ojos terracota quien aún se encontraba en shock por el beso, él había ganado, él había logrado obtener un beso de su sensei, salió de su ensimismamiento y apretó el agarre, sonriéndole a su maestro y asintiendo enérgicamente. Sin duda ya tenía las de ganar para poseer el corazón de su sensei y no se iba a dejar vencer.

FIN


End file.
